When Worlds Collide
by Megstiel98
Summary: Follow Rose through a loss that will tear her apart, abuse from a father who was corrupted by loss, and a love that can never be broken. A love that breaks through the darkness that shadowed over a life which she once loved. And a new family that will stand by her, no matter the cost. Better summary inside! WARNING FOR ABUSE! OC/Optimus Prime Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Fate has funny ways of making it's self-known, especially for 17 year old Rose Williams, who walks into something which quite literally, turns her world upside down. Follow Rose through a loss that will tear her apart, abuse from a father who was corrupted by loss, and a love that can never be broken. A love that breaks through the darkness that shadowed over a life which she once loved. And a new family that will stand by her, no matter the cost.

XxX

Five more minutes. Five more minutes and I was out of here. Today was the last day of school for the summer and to say I was excited would be an understatement. I was practically bouncing in my seat. I looked outside to the schools parking lot, and did a double take. Sat beside the chevy camaro 1977, was my parents white Audi s3 Sedan.

Before I could think more on the matter, the bell rang signifying the end of class, and the end of school for the summer. I was quick to gather my things and I was the first one out of the room. Speed walking down the corridor to my locker, I was careful to walk around the milling teenagers discussing their plans for the summer. I arrived at my locker and quickly entered the combination code and shoved my books into my locker. Once all my text books were inside, I slammed it shut and made my way to the open school front doors.

Warm air hit my face as soon as I stepped outside the open double doors; kids were running away from the school and speeding out of the parking lot like the hounds of hell were on their asses, as I made my way to my parent's car. As I neared the car, I studied my parent's figures. My mother, Alexandra, had dark brown hair that was a mass of dark straight locks down her back, her pearly white teeth were set in a wide smile and her vibrant blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun. She was breathtakingly beautiful. And I was fortunate to look like her.

My father, James, on the hand, we looked nothing alike. His dirty blonde hair was down to the top of his shoulders, tucked neatly behind his ears, he had dark brown eyes, a strong square jaw and a slight stubble on his face.

Finally reaching the car, I again wondered why they were here. I normally catch the school bus home. You see, my parents work in the city, as lawyers, so they are normally home late and can't pick me up from school. Mission City is a long way after all. "Hey, did you guys finish early? You never pick me up from school." I asked them. My mum gave me smile as she pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the forehead. "We know, but we finished early today so we came and picked you up." My dad explained. Huh, makes sense I guess.

With a nod and a smile, I made my way to the back of the car and through my bag inside, before sliding in and putting my seatbelt on. "So, how was work?" I asked them as they got in the car, my dad in driver seat and my mum in the passenger's seat. My mom looked back at me and huffed. "Not much happened today, just paper work. How was school?" I groaned and hit my head back onto the seat. "Awful. Just awful. It dragged on and on. I'm just glad it's Friday and the last day of school for summer." I muttered.

My mom just laugh and my dad just grunted. "What's got his pants in a twist?" I raised an eyebrow at my dad. My dad and I rarely got on, I had no clue why, and neither did my mother. We just knocked heads. My mom says it's because we are so alike, that we just clash but I don't think that was the case. My dad just narrowed his eyes at me and ignored me. That was the only way we got along, if we didn't talk to each other. It hurt me to know this. I mean, he is my father after all. I wanted him to love and care about me, like he used to but he doesn't. It was weird, this only happened three years ago. He was fine with me before that. We were as close as father and daughter could get. It all happened when we were involved in a car accident, three years ago. I was pestering him to go to KFC for dinner and one minute he turned to shout at me, the next we were rolling down the road.

I shook my head, I didn't need to remember that day. But from then on he just…. avoided me. He blames me for the accident, and he is right to. If I hadn't of been a little needy brat and demanded KFC, he wouldn't of looked away from the road and the truck heading our way. A sign left my lips, I can only hope he gets over it and forgives me. A door slamming cut me from my musing, I look to see that we had arrived home. I grabbed my bag and left the car to walk to our house. Walking through the door, I headed straight up the stairs to my room.

My room was the opposite to my parents and on the left on the stairs. Walking into my room, I shut my door and through my bag in some direction and flopped onto my bed with a huff. God I was so tired, I could fall asleep.

XxX

"Rose!? Rose Williams, you better open this door!"

I woke up with a start. "Wha….?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Looking around, in noticed I was in my room. Checking my watch, it read that it was 4:25pm. Huh, I must off fallen asleep, but what woke me up? An annoyed pounding on my door was my answer. "Sorry! I'm coming!" I yelled, moving off my bed. With an annoyed growl I unlocked my door and swung it open. My dad's annoyed face greeted me. I had resist the urge to roll my eyes. " _Yes_?" I said expectantly. My dad scowled and handed me money. "We need milk and bread, go out and get it." That was all he said before he tuned and walked from my bedroom door and down the stairs.

I merely huffed and went back into the room to grab my hoodie and back pack. " _Go out and get it_." I mocked my dad's voice as I made my way down stairs and to the front door. "Be back in a bit!" I called out before opening the door and walking out the house. Shutting the door behind me, I started down the street to the nearby grocery store. Halfway down to the street, I saw the most hilarious sight ever. Sam Witwicky was riding a girl's bike! Ha! A giggle escaped me, which then turned into a gasp when he hit a crack in the pavement and went flying over the handle bars. I winced, that must off hurt. Shaking my head, I continued my journey to the grocery store.

Once I reached the grocery store, I walked inside and the cold air of the store greeted me. Shutting the door behind me, I walked over to the milk and I picked one up, and then went over to the bread. After picking out a white loaf, I went over to the conveyer belt and laid my items down. After the man rang my items through, I paid and left the store.

As soon as I left the store, the warm night air greeted me. _When did it get this dark?_ I thought to myself. Huffing, I started off down the road. Taking a left down an alleyway, I decided to take the short cut home. As I continued my way down the ally, I turned right into a tight space between two buildings. This would take me to my back yard, but the only issue is walking down dark alleyways at night, is that anything could be waiting for you.

Halfway down the small space, I could hear muffled voices. Slowing down a little bit and squinting eyes, I could just make out the figures of Sam Witwicky and Mikeala Banes. Their eyes were wide with fear and….. awe? Getting closer I became stuck. "Shit…" I mumbled, the opening was right there! With a deep breath, I pulled back and shoved myself forward, catching the end of Mikeala talking.

"Tell me you have those glasses."

"Oof!" I fell forward into the floor with a hiss. With an audial groan, I rolled over into my back and stood up. "Well that was less then graceful." I muttered. I lifted my head and my heart plummeted to me knees. _Did I hit my head or something?!_ Right in front of me were five robots. _Robots_. A scrambled scream left my lips and then world tipped dangerously. The next thing I saw was the ground rushing up to my face.

XxX

 **Authors note:** Please review, follow and favourite for more!

See you later!

Meg


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly I could feel my mind returning to my body. I could feel a sharp pain course through my left cheek, and with a hand that felt like lead, I reached up a probed it gently. Sharp pain erupted from the spot.

"Do not mess with it; it will only make the bruising worse." A gruff voice assaulted my ears. My eyes shot open and I leaped to my feet, eyes wide as I studied the forms in front of me. "O-oh my gods…" I took a shaking step backwards and turned suddenly to dash away, only to smash into something warm and hard. "Dammit! That hurt!" I yelled. Touching my noise, I felt no blood so I assumed nothing was hurt. Apart from my pride, if I had any left. Pretty sure that left when I passed out. But could you blame a girl? It's not every day you walk- no _fall_ in on a robot gossip group! Shaking my head, I turned and looked up to see what I walked into, only I kept going up. And up and up, up, up and up! By the time I got to the top, I was on my arse sprawled out on the ground.

A pair of impossibly blue eyes locked onto my own and I took in a deep, shuddering breath. They were so _blue!_ I studied the face the best I could from all the way down on the floor. Damn he was _huge!_ His head was painted blue, with what looked to be vents on each side of his face, metal plates that formed nose and a pair of metallic lips. Traveling down, his body was covered with blue, with a flame design that seemed to lick up his arms, legs and torso.

What sounded like a throat clearing snapped me out of my trance. I snapped my eyes back to the titan, who was looking down at me in…. amusement? My face grow hot, I had basically been ogling him. Gods, what was wrong with me?! I cleared my throat. "Uh, hi there?" I hesitantly asked with an awkward wave, turning in a full circle to look at them all. There was one that looked to be a yellow rescue hummer, a bulky black one with wicked arms, a 'small' grey one and a bright yellow one with black stripes. Not to forget the massive blue and red titan knelt in front of me.

When I turned back around to the titan, we were so close, almost nose to nose, the vents on his face blowing my hair back when he exhaled. Staring deep into his eyes, I noticed something deep within them that sucked the air from my lungs. A frown adorned my face as I studied him. I was pulled from my thoughts I heard him speak.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Are you alright? You took quite the tumble." He rumbled, his voice much a deep baritone, I felt it vibrate deep within my chest. I stood there staring, mouth agape. In the corner of my eye I saw Sam stand next to me. With breaking eye contact with Optimus, I blinding reached for Sam's collar on his shirt, hitting him in the face on accident. Finally catching hold of it, I yanked him down close to the side on my face, ignoring his protests. "Witwicky, what the hell have I fallen into." Whisper yelled at him. Sam tried to pull out of my grasp, but to no avail. I held strong. "Would you let go! Why you asking me?! He's right there, there!-"He exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the titan with his left hand, his right was trying to pry my hand of his shirt. Optimus was watching in confusion and a little annoyance. They didn't have time for this.

"-ask him yourself!" He finished, managing to yank himself out of the death grip I had on his shirt. I opened my mouth to reply to the titan, but he held a hand up. My mouth shut with a 'click'. "My apologies for the interruption, but we must get going. If you would care to ride with me, I will gladly inform you off all there is to know." Taking a deep breath in- something I was doing a lot lately- I nodded my head. I watched in fascination and awe as the being shifted down into different cars. Mikaela walked over, a smirk on her face as she reach forward and shut my jaw. "Close it or you'll be catching flies." That was all she said before grabbing Sam's shirt and pulled him to the Camero.

"Wait….. Sam, isn't that your car?" I asked, bewildered. Before Sam could reply, Optimus spoke again. "All will be explained. Come, we must get the glasses." I just rolled my eyes. Gods, pushy much? Turning from the yellow Camero, my sights landed on other cars, my jaw once again fulling open. A black GMC TopKick sat almost proudly beside a beautiful blue Semi, with flames licking the sides. Beside the Semi was a yellow H2 Hummer. "Were you not warned of the consequences of leaving your mouth ajar like that? I do not think it would be pleasant to have invertebrates inhabiting it." I snapped my mouth shut, sending a glare to the black truck. "Put a gear in it, blackie." I growled, storming over to the open door of the Semi before climbing in, the door shutting on its own.

A whistle could be heard from the silver Pontiac Solstice.

"Feisty lil' femme, huh?"

A growl from the TopKick was his only reply.

XxX

 **Authors Note:** Hey! I decided to update sooner because I had such a great response from the first chapter! This chapter is very short, but I wanted to give you guys something.

On to updates…. I will TRY to post a new chapter every Tuesday. But if I happen to update a bit later, it's because college work got in the way. Bleh.

Please review this chapter, I want to know how I did! I love feedback and to hear from you guys!

Anyway, see you next Tuesday, hopefully aha XD

Meg!


	3. Chapter 3

**Anthers note: I didn't like writing in 1** **st** **person, so I changed it. I hope this does not bother anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

She really should have thought this through. What was she thinking? Just jumping right into the robot that could _squish her with a single finger?!_ Oh yeah, that's right! She wasn't! They were only one minute into the drive before realization had hit her. Her body tense, she sat in the driver's seat with her hands clasped tightly in her lap, nervously looking around the interior.

"There is no need to fear, I will not harm you. You have my word." A voice rumbled. Did he really expect her to believe that? Swallowing the bile that had risen in her mouth, gave no reply. A sigh came from the vents, startling her. Clearing her throat, she asked the questions that were swarming her mind. "What are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here? Why are you looking for glasses? What do Sam and Mikaela have to do with it? Why-" She was cut off by a chuckle that echoed around the cabin, seeming to shake the Titan. "Calm yourself, young one. I will explain."

And explain he did. He told her about the millennia old war between the Autobots and the Decepicons, the Allspark, the glasses and Sam's great grandfather; that on those glasses is the location of the Allspark and the consequences of the Decepicons getting it before they do. So they were going to Sam's to collect them. He then told her about their home planet, Cybertron. How it was lost, dying and broken. That they had destroyed it with their war.

She gave the dashboard a rub and gave her condolences. What more could she do? He then went on to introductions. He pointed out each Autobot and their names. Or 'Designations' as Optimus put it. "I believe that is all that there is to know. Now, may I know your designation? And that you are alright? You hadn't answered my previous question of you." He asked.

She hadn't answered him had she? "Oh, right! Yes! Sorry!" She sputtered out. God this was embarrassing. "Yeah sorry, my name is Rose-" Rose was interrupted- _again_ \- by Optimus. "Rose..." He muttered thoughtfully, almost as if he was testing how the word fell from his metallic lips. Her heart seemed to flutter in her chest. "I believe that is one of the flowers that grow on this planet, is it not? It is quite a beautiful designation..." He mused out loud, thoughtfully. Optimus must have noticed the annoyed look on Rose's face, as he cleared his vocalizer. "My apologies, Rose. Please, continue."

Rolling her eyes, she continued. "As I was _saying_ -"She sent a glare to the dashboard. "-my name is Rose Williams. And to your previous question, my cheek is sore, but that's to be expected when you decide to have a 1 on 1 with the ground." Rose winced, recalling the memory. Yeah, that had hurt. A chuckled rumbled from the speakers. "Yes, I suppose that is to be expected." Optimus replied. "I am glad you are well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rose." He rumbled. She simply gave a nod in response.

Her mind was spinning with all this new information. Aliens. Actual, living, breathing- well, she didn't know if they breathed, but oh well- aliens from outer space. "What have you gotten yourself into, Rose?" Rose mumbled to herself. Looking at Optimus's dashboard, she checked the time. 5:52pm. her parents her going to kill her. She had left her backpack in the alleyway, not thinking to bring it with her, and therefore; her phone. They wouldn't worry. This was an ongoing thing. She would often go out at night, to a place that made her feel safe, at peace, and would often fall asleep. She would always return before morning. A tranquil smile graced her lips. The place was precious to her. Only she knew about it.

Rose turned her gaze out of Optimus's left window. They we turning into small alleyway besides Sam's house. Optimus parked himself, and opened his door for Rose.

Rose, not thinking how far the ground would be, stepped from the Titan. And fell. "Ah!" A startled scream escaped her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanted to look at the ground. Before she could hit the ground however, she fell on something hard, but soft. Opening her eyes slowly, she felt herself being risen; looking down, Rose's eyes came to a neon yellow hand that was cupping her gently to a neon yellow chest. Ratchet, he had caught her.

Ratchet stared down at the small, fragile human femme. She could have seriously harmed herself, falling from such a height. "You must be careful, femme. You could of seriously harmed yourself falling from such height." He reprimanded her softly, but firmly. Her impossibly bight blues were wide, staring back into his. She nodded, so he set her carefully back onto her feet. "What is your designation, child?" Apart from Optimus and the other humans, Ratchet and the others did not know.

With her heart in her throat because of her fall, she answered the one who had caught her. "My name is Rose, and thank you for catching me." Rose told him kindly. Ratchet merely nodded and then turned and went and joined the others. Rose sighed, and ran a hand through her long dark hair. She didn't notice that Optimus had transformed and was kneeling beside her, until a hand was laid beside her. She blinked at it, then looked up at Optimus. He looked down her and nodded to his hand. Carefully, Rose stepped into his hand, and sat herself down. "Whoa!" She exclaimed when the hand lifted up slowly, as if not to scare her. Optimus let out a chuckle and walked to join the others, Sam was talking, so she listen intently.

"Right, you gotta watch them, kay? Five minutes and then I will be back okay? You get what I'm saying? Watch them." Sam babbled on to Mikaela. She just rolled her eyes. How was she to stop them if they wanted to move around?! "Fine, Sam! Just go get the glasses will you?" With that said, Sam dashed off to his house, leaving Mikaela and Rose to watch the bots. Rose looked up at Optimus, he was watching where Sam had ran off to. She let out an irritated groan. "You're not going to stay put, are you?" She asked him. She face palmed as he ignored her and walked over the fence and into Sam's garden, the others following. "Of course not." She growled, annoyed.

Rose watched as all bots tried to hide themselves, and it was ridiculous. She had to bite her hand to stop the giggle that wanted to escape as Ratchet walked into the powerline, bringing the whole thing down as he fell, cutting the power. "Wow, that was tingly!" A few giggle escape her at that, a chuckle coming from Optimus. She didn't really pay much attention after that, Mikaela had joined Sam in finding the glasses, and Sam's parents had threatened to break down Sam's door. She couldn't hear much from her perch on Optimus's hand.

Rose was thankful for being so high however, when she spotted several black SUVs coming this way, a few streets over. Of course people would notice giant walking robots! "Optimus! We got incoming! We got to hide. NOW!" Rose whisper yelled at him, pointing to the black SUVs. Without a word, Optimus and the others climbed over the fence, and he gently placed her on the ground in the alleyway. Optimus and the others hid in a gap between two buildings, out of sight.

Rose, standing in view in the alleyway, went to join them, out of sight, but was stopped by a voice. Rose's blood ran cold and her eyes widened. As did the others.

"You there! Don't move and put your hands up! You need to come with me! Are you Rose Emerald Williams?" Slowly, Rose lifted her hands in surrender and turned around. If possible her eyes widened even more. He had some type of gun aimed at her. "Don't shoot me! I haven't done anything!" She pleaded, slowly walking toward the man. She needed a plan and quick. She could not go with this man. She needed to help Optimus and the others get out of here without getting caught. Deciding what she would do, she stopped about a foot away from the man.

Optimus and the others watched with worry, she had moved out of sight. He didn't want Rose to be harmed, she had done nothing wrong. As quickly as possible, he moved his mirror so he could see around the corner, as did the others. A growl escaping his and Ratchets vocal processers.

The man heard the growl and was temporally distracted.

Now was her chance. Taking a deep breath in, Rose lunged at the man, putting all her body weight into it. They both tumbled to the ground, trying to grab hold of each other. The gun was knocked out the man's hands, and they both tried to scramble after it. Rose got to it first, but she didn't know what to do with it! With a frustrated growl, she looked for the trigger, turning her focus away from the man, who was getting back to his feet.

Big mistake on her part.

Focused on the gun, Rose didn't see the hand coming towards her face before she was struck by a hard fist, sending her flying backwards. Right in front of the Autobots hiding in between the houses. And the man was walking towards her. Towards them. He was going to find them. No. she wasn't going to let that happen.

The unknown man had the gun back in his hands, pointed at her. Blood was seeping from a cut from his forehead and it brought her some sick satisfaction. She was sure she looked the same, if not worse. Looking around wildly, her eyes found a metal pole a couple of feet away. "You really shouldn't have done that, Miss Williams. Do something like that again, I will use this on you. Now, you're coming with me back to Sector 7." Rose didn't know what Sector 7 was, but it didn't sound good. Realizing she was cornered, the pole was out of her reach and he was nearing to her and the Autobots, she needed to get away to protect them. She did the only thing she could do.

She ran at him.

He shot at her.

She felt a blinding pain take her body.

Then darkness.

XxX

 **Authors Note: Oh no! What's going to happen to Rose? And how will the Autobot's react? Find out next time hehe!**

 **Anyway, sorry its late! For some reason FanFiction wouldn't let me upload this Chapter! It was sooo fragging annoying!**

Cast for When Worlds Collide

These are what they all look like! I took forever to choose these out! Please let me know what you think!

Optimus Prime: Matt Bomer

Ratchet: Gerard Butler

Ironhide: Karl Urban

Jazz: Michael Ealy

Bumblebee: Robbie Amell

Rose Williams: Alexandra Daddario

James Williams (Rose's father): Nikolaj Coster-Waldau

Alexandra Williams (Rose's mother): Carice Van Houten


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own Transformers or anything affiliated with Transformers. I only own my original characters and plots. All rights go to Michael Bay and Steven Spielberg.***

Ratchet watched as she ran at the man, his spark dropping to his tank. She didn't get three ft., before the human male raised his gun and shot her, some sort of electrical beam shooting from the gun to her chest area, causing a circuit chilling scream to rip from her. She fell to the ground, convulsing wildly. Once, twice, thrice, her back arching off the ground as if trying to rod the pain from being attached to her. Ratchet watch and he feared her back strut may snap if it bent any farther. Her eyes rolled to the back of her eye lids, before she convulsed another four times before finally falling still. Ratchet felt his spark rattle angrily in his casing. He had never felt such deep anger course through his circuits, alighting a fire of protection he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

With a feral growl, Ratchet lunged from behind the houses, optics narrowing dangerously at the human male. The human's eyes widened as he lifted his gun, aiming it at him. Ratchet sent a dangerous rumble his way, before he picked up a small metal pole on the ground, and dropped it on humans head. He fell to down ground, unconscious. "Stupid human." He heard Ironhide mutter. Barely holding his rage, he stalked over to Rose and as gently as possible, he picked her up and scanned her. Her arms, legs and head leaned over his hand, her body not holding her up in her state of unconsciousness. He turned back around to face the others, a deep scowl etched onto his faceplates as he moved back towards the others. He locked eyes with Optimus's, a look of disapproval on his faceplate, but a look of satisfaction in his optics.

"Is the lil lady a'right?" Jazz asked, jumping up and down to try and peek into the Medics servo, looking like more like a sparking wanting to see what his creator was holding, then a saboteur and second in command. Ratchet shot the Saboteur a scathing look, a clear warning to _back the frag up._ Ratchets gaze softened ever so slightly as he turned his optics onto the unconscious form in his large servo. She looked so small and fragile. "She will be fine, Jazz. She will surely have a headache the size of Ironhides cannons, but she will recover." He stated as he carefully moved some of her hair from her face with his large metal finger. When he returned his gaze up, he spotted Ironhide raising an eyebrow ridge at him. Ratchet merely huffed and walked towards his commander who was staring into the distance. Following his leader gaze, he saw Sam and Mikaela being handcuffed and taken off into the black SUVs. "When will she awaken Ratchet? We must go after the boy, he has the glasses and we surly cannot leave Rose here alone." He asked, his tone hardened as he turned to look at his CMO.

Scanning her again, he answered the Prime, his tone annoyed, but not at Optimus, but at the situation. "A while. The electrical surge was a shock to her system and is intended to render others in a state of unconscious. I estimate a few hours, maybe more." Ratchet watched was a numerous emotions ran over the Prime's faceplate, before the Prime could speak, Ratchet spoke, hesitation in his voice. "… I may… have an idea…" He started, gaining everyone's attention. _You're out of your processor! You know the complications of doing something such as this!_ Some part of him yelled, but he just pushed it away. "I will place her in my sparkling hold." Ratchet announced confidently. He was sure she would fit, she was small and he had already done the calculations. The only issue was, the chamber is located by his spark, so there is the risk of his spark bonding with her with a creator bond. Unlikely, but possible.

They all had one, after the events of the sparkling slaughter, they all had activated them just in case any sparklings were found in a battle or were recovered from the youth sectors. None where ever found after Bumblebee. It had taken a toll on all of them, such innocence lost.

Shaking his helm sadly at the memories that surfaced, he looked at the ones his considered his old friends. Optimus placed a large servo on his shoulder strut, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, old friend?" He didn't want Ratchet doing anything he was not comfortable with. Ratchet gave a nod. "I would not of suggested it if I was not sure, Optimus." He assured. Opening his chest plates, Ratchet gently placed Rose inside his hold, making sure she was inside before closing his hold, then his chest plates. It was odd, to say the least. Ratchet turned back to his Leader, and gave Optimus a nod. Optimus faced everyone and transformed, the others following suit, Ratchet being careful of Rose in his hold. She landed in the cot the back of his Alt Mode.

"Let's roll."

XxX

Rose was woken to a sharp pain in her chest and in her cranium, behind her eyes. It was a dull throbbing pain that was more annoying than painful. Opening her crusty eyes, she brought a tired hand up and rubbed her eyes, making sure to get rid of all the sleep that hand gathered while she had slept. With a yawn, she sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to brush the mass of dark hair, only halt in her movements. She was moving, in a car. But how did she get in here? Moving her head, she stared dumbly at the driverless car. She shook her head, dazed. She stared for a few more seconds before laying back down, muttering quietly to herself. "Go'in back' t' sle'p." She mumbled, it was just a weird dream. Very weird dream.

When Rose was laying comfortably back down in the cot she was laying in, she snuggled into the surface, a content sigh escaping her. She was starting to drift off into the blissful sleep world, when a deep voice assaulted her ears, reminding her of her sore head. "I would advise you do not go back to recharge. You have been sleeping for 4 hours, and we are nearing our destination." With a gasp, Rose shot back up into a sitting position, her hair falling in front of her face. Like a damn breaking, last night's events poured back into her mind. "Ratchet!? How did I get in her? What did that guy do to me? I swear, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-!" She raged. He shot her?! Rose didn't think he would _actually_ shoot her for Gods sake! She was breathing heavily when she moved into the driver's seat. "You don't mind me sitting here, do you? Rose inquired, resting her hands on her lap. "Not at all." Came the reply.

Rose let out a deep breath, and laid her forehead on Ratchets steering wheel. "You know what? Let's just forget it. I don't want to remember it, the pain is a reminder enough." She mumbled. Her head was pounding and her chest felt tender when she took deep breaths. She jumped slightly when low growl erupted from Ratchet. "You need not worry, Rose. That human has been taken care off." A deep satisfaction could be heard in his tone. Rose grunted in approval. _Served him right._ She thought moodily to herself. She turned her gaze out the window, her eyebrow scrunching together in confusion. "Hey, where are we? Where are we going?" It was then she noticed the others in front.

All but one yellow camero.

Turning around, she looked out of Ratchets back window. No Bumblebee. Confused and worried, she turned back around to Ratchet. "Where's Bee, Ratchet?" She asked, a worried tone to her voice. Ratchet seemed to sink lower to the ground as he drove. That was all Rose needed to know. "They got him didn't they? Sam and Mikaela too?" Her voice shook as she spoke, her hands fisting in her hair, pulling on the roots. "Yes." He said, hardness in his voice. A soft sigh left her lips as she once again rested her head on Ratchet's steering wheel, closing her eyes. "It's gonna be okay. They'll be fine, they have Bee." She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure Ratchet, or herself. Her eyes popped back open when a thought occurred to her. "The glasses! Tell me you at least manged to get the glasses!" She pleaded. She calmed at bit when he assured her Optimus hand them.

Silence passed on after that. It was a comfortable silence. She was starting to drift off to sleep again when they all suddenly turned and sped up considerably. Seatbelts flew around her body when she almost flew from her seat at the sudden change. "Ratchet! What's happening!?" Rose yelled at him, clutching the seats beneath her. She got her answer when a blur of yellow sped past them, a gasp leaving her mouth. "Bee! It's Bumblebee! And Sam and Mikaela!" She shouted in delight. She turned to Ratchet's stereo when he spoke again, a warning to his tone. "They have required the Allspark. We are heading to Mission City to attempt to protect it from the Decepticons. Be prepared, a battle will more than likely commence." Rose shallowed thickly, her happiness dying out. A battle? She had no idea what to do in a battle.

Rose drew her eyes together, a thought playing on her mind. "What happens if… if the cons' get the Allspark?" Rose asked, a nervous to tone in her voice. Surely that would happen? Not with the Autobots, and if she was right, the military that was following behind them. A sigh came from Ratchet, anger and sadness in his tone, "Optimus will not let that happen, he will give his life to insure this planets survival. He will plunge the Allspark in to his chest, which will destroy both the Allspark… and himself." Adrenaline coursed through her veins, her eyes hardened and she straightened in her seat, a deep determination took over in her heart.

Rose watched out of Ratchet's window as they neared the city, and watched as Optimus tackled a Decepticon off the road. Her tone cold, and full of determination; she replied to Ratchet.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

XxX

 **Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to be changing something to do with updates. I will now be updating ever Sunday. Updating on Tuesdays isn't working because I'm in college and not able to write up the chapters and I want to be able to start writing longer chapters for you all, and to be able to read through and make some changes. So updating on Sundays should give me plenty of time to do this.

Hope you all are okay with this!

Please review! I love to hear feedback on the chapters. Also, what to you guys think of the cover photo I made for this story? Rose is played by Alexandra Daddario and is the girl in the photo. And do you like who I chose to play each character? Let me know

Anyway, I hope you all are having a good week

Meg


	5. Chapter 5

***I don't own Transformers or anything affiliated with Transformers. I only own my original characters and plots. All rights go to Michael Bay and Steven Spielberg.***

When they arrived at Mission City, Rose felt dread and horror consume her. Her ears filled with screams as she exited Ratchet and made her way to a familiar yellow Camaro. Rose watched as people ran around in a crazed panic trying to find shelter, she watched as children were shoved to the ground as they tried to find their parents, as cars were abandoned on the road and scattered around, some even smashed into stores. Rose made herself look away, not wanting to look anymore, but knowing that it was going to get worse.

When she was close enough, she flung herself at Sam and Mikaela, pulling them into a tight embrace. Pulling away after a while, she looked them both sternly in the eyes. "Where the hell did you get off to? What happened? What's is that?!" Rose questioned. Sam was cradling some sort of cube in his arms. Leaning down, Rose tried to get a better look. Squinting her eyes, she could see these small symbols that were engraved on every inch of it. She gasped when it seemed to pulse, slowly emitting a small glow. It was memorizing, she couldn't look away. "That, young one, is the Allspark." Jumping slightly, Rose tore her gaze from the Allspark and looked up at Ratchet, who was staring at the cube intently. "That's the Allspark? It's so small…" She mumbled, looking at it again. Slowly, Rose reached a shaking hand out towards it, but before she could touch it however, she was thrown a few feet backward by an explosion and collided with a wall.

The impact with the wall knocked the air from her lungs and caused her ears to ring. Rose laid on the ground gasping for air, sharp jolts of pain traveling down her spine. Panting harshly, she opened her eyes. Bodies littered the ground around her, their lifeless eyes staring back at her. Snapping her eyes shut, Rose painfully rolled onto her stomach, then tried to push herself up. Her arms shook dangerously and a pained whimper escaped her, but she soon managed to press onto her knees. That's when she heard her name being called franticly.

"Rose?! Rose, where are you?! Fragging femme, answer me!" Slowly, Rose lifted her head, and looked directly in front of her. Ratchet was lifting up cars, then throwing them away when he couldn't find her. She opened her month to call to him, but all that came was a jumbled mess. "'Achet… Raa'et… elp… me…" But he must have heard her, because he snapped his head up tilting it to the side, before twisting around to face her.

Rushing over, Ratchet carefully picked Rose's shaking body up and pulled her close. "Blasted femme! What are you doing all the way over here?" Chuckling dryly, Rose looked up at Ratchet's annoyed face. "Thought I'd take a stroll." She answered sarcastically. Huffing, Ratchet scanned her body, checking for any serious injuries. "Hmph, you have a mild concussion, and will have some nasty bruising to your spine, but other than that, you are fine." He stated. Nodding, Rose focused on her surroundings. Her eyes widened in horror when her gaze fell on Bumblebee. "Bee! Oh my gods! Is he alright?" Rose asked, looking up at Ratchet, concerned for the yellow bot.

After Ratchet assured her that he would be fine, Rose turned her gazed on to Sam and Mikaela, who was speaking with a solider, before Sam tore off down the street with the Allspark. "Where is he going?! He's going to get himself killed out there!" Rose shouted angrily as Ratchet set her down by Mikaela. "He is going to give to the Allspark to someone who will protect it. We will protect him." Looking up at Ratchet she told him sternly, "You guys be careful out there, you hear me? All of you better come back."

Ratchet stared down at the young human before him, his Spark warming. "We will. Please, Rose, stay out of this." Rose shook her head. "No. I'm going to help anyway I can." Although she had no clue how. How was she, a mere human, going to help giant metal alien robots? Well, she's going to have think fast.

Sighing, Rose watched as Ratchet ran into battle. Turning around, she saw Mikaela take off with Bee attached to a tow truck. Spinning in a circles, she was the only one left in the street. Gripping her hair in frustration, she closed her eyes and screamed. Breathing heavily, Rose opened her eyes told herself to focus. Quickly, she ran out down the street trying to find the battle. She could hear it, but not see it and it was driving her mad. Turning down a different road, Rose froze in her steps. Red eyes clashed with her own blue ones and before she could do anything, the robot charged at her.

"SHIT!" She screamed and just as the robot increased its step, she took off in a dead sprint. Running down the road, she dodged around an abandoned car. She knew the robot was after her by the heavy thuds of its feet and the crunch of metal behind her. Rose didn't dare look back as she weaved around cars and junk, all the while praying to God she made it out of this alive. Unfortunately, her prospects looked incredibly grim as a car flew over her head.

"FUCK!" She cried out, nearly tripping as she drastically altered her course. The robot almost struck her then, but by sheer luck its claws missed her and she kept running. She knew she couldn't last forever; she needed to find a way to ditch the Decepticon. Rose needed to find the others, or she was screwed.

She yelped loudly as another car flew over her, but this time it didn't entirely miss. Her arms had flown up to shield her face, and a piece of car managed to catch it, slicing through the soft flesh of her forearm. Pain erupted through her as she fell, tumbling from the force of the impact. She rolled to her back with the Decepticon already within range. Panicked, she searched for a weapon, and found a broken pole. She grabbed it without thinking as the robot slammed its clawed fingers into the ground either side of her small body.

"Pathetic fleshy, running away. Where is the Allspark?" It growled, its face looming dangerously close, its putrid breath making her gag.

"Here's your fucking Allspark!" She snarled and shoved the pole just beneath the Decepticons jaw, the pole struck something, breaking it and blue fluid streamed out onto ground. The Deceticon roared as it lurched back, ripping the pole away from its neck while she managed to retain some composure, pushed up with her good arm, and took off.

Rose ran around the corner, but slipped when turning the corner. Yelping, she held her arm close to her chest to protect it, and searched her a weapon again as the robot slowly closed the distance between them once more. "I'll fragging kill you for that, stupid human!" It roared, stomping over to her form. Looking around wildly, she thanked the Lord when her sights set on the machine gun. Scrambling to her feet, Rose lurch over and grabbed it and turned around and pointed the gun up at the Decepticon.

"You're going to regret ever coming to this world, scumbag."

Screaming, Rose aimed for the chest and pressed on the trigger, and an onslaught of bullets came shooting from the gun, shaking her whole body. The robot roared in pain and grabbed its chest and started moved backward, but Rose just moved forwards more. Still screaming, Rose charged and aimed for under the armour, and held on tight.

But nothing was happening and she was starting to panic. A click from the gun was heard and Rose felt her heart stop. "No, no, no, no, NO! Don't run out now!" Crying, Rose threw the gun away and backed up. Red eyes narrowed into slits and a snarl tore from his lips. Her eyes widened in fear, and she tripped over a body, and fell on to her back. The robot was closing the distance, fast. Taking a deep breath in, Rose screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! RATCHET! ANYONE! OPTIMUS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one came. "Please…." Sobbing, Rose curled up in to ball and closed her eyes tightly and waited for the final blow to come.

And waited.

But it never come, instead a rage filled roar assaulted her ear drums that shook the ground, and the sound of metal clashing with metal. Gasping, Rose uncurled and opened her eyes. Looking around she saw the lifeless eyes of the Deception, and a sword being yanked from its chest. Large hand unclosed around her and lifted her from the ground. Screaming, she banged on the hand with her good hand with all her strength. "Let me go! I SAID LET ME GO!" She yelled, alarmed.

"Shhh, I've got you. You are safe now, Rose." Gasping with relief, Rose looked up in to Optimus's blue eyes, and hugged his hand. "Optimus! You came for me… How did you find me…?" She questioned, relief in her tone. Optimus tore his gaze from her and clutched her close to his chest. "Now is not the time for explanations. We must go, Sam is in need of our help." And with that they tore off down the street, and Rose hung on for dear life. Her face stung as her hair whipped across it and her left arm was killing her as she hugged it close to her chest.

All of a sudden, she was gently dropped into another hand. "Wha- Optmius!" She yelled. Optimus just ignored her as he then started to climb a building. Turning around she looked up to see Ratchet's scowling face. "Okay, before you start yelling, did you really expect me to stay and do nothing?!" She quickly said, trying to defuse the angry bot. If anything he got angrier. "You almost got yourself offlined! When I heard you scream, Primus, I thought you had died!" He raged, steam blowing from his vents. Wow, she really upset him. But now was not the time for reassurances and apologies. "Look, Ratchet. I'm touched that you care so much," Ratchet huffed. "But do you really think now is the time for this? Look around you! You're needed right now." She said gently, touching his hand for comfort. Ratchet bowed his head before gently placing Rose on the ground. Nodding to Ratchet, she turned around and gasped. "SAM!" She screamed, running towards him.

As she neared, she jumped down into the ditch with him. "Rose! What are you doing?!" Sam yelled. Rose just ignored him, and stared at Optimus fighting with Megatron. "Optimus!" She screamed. Optimus was on his hands and knees, struggling to stand up. She and Sam ran over to the fallen bot, and Optimus slowly lifted his head, his bright blue eyes boring into her. "Rose, put cube into my chest!" He said desperately. Rose narrowed her eyes, lifted her chin and looked at him dead in the eyes. She wasn't going to let him do this. Looking deep into the deep blues, Rose saw once again what she had seen the first time she gazed into those beautiful eyes.

 _Desperation,_

 _Anger,_

 _Worthlessness,_

 _Hopelessness,_

Failure.

Tears streamed down Rose's face in a steady stream, her heart hurting for Optimus. She understood now, he wasn't only sacrificing himself to save the world, but to punish himself for all the loss the war between him and Megatron had caused. It made her angry. And sad. Oh so very sad. She didn't even notice when Sam had ran over to Megatron, destroyed the Allspark and killed Megatron. Or when Optimus had moved and re-joined the others. No. She was still stood like a statue, anger shaking her body. Rose didn't hear her name being called, instead she clenched and unclenched her hands, ignoring the sharp pain in her left arm.

"Rose…? Rose, are you alright? Rose? ROSE!?"

Slowly turning around, Rose ignored Ratchet's worried voice and set her gaze on the form of Optimus Prime. He was calmly speaking with Sam and Bumblebee, who was still tied to the tow truck. Her face fell into a snarl, and she stormed over to the Prime. Grabbing a rock, when she was close enough, she threw at Optimus, hitting him harmlessly in the back. "OPTIMUS PRIME!" She yelled at him. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared into to the shocked, confused gaze of Optimus. "I know why." She snarled at him, barely holding her rage in. Optimus looked confused at first, before realization set in, and then he face want cold before emotionless. The others looked around, confused as to what was going on between their Leader and Rose. Optimus looked sternly down at Rose, his voice strained. "I do not think now is the time for such a discussion, Rose." Growling, Rose stormed right up to him. "Don't you… dare…" Rose's trailed off, eyes widening in fear and horror. "What part of the city are we in?" She demanded to a man, William Lennox, she remembered. He scratched his head, looking around. "Uh…. Um… I don't know. It's all to destroyed to tell." He answered, turning back to her. "You're no help!" She screamed before running off deeper into the street. "Rose! Wait!" She distantly heard Ratchet call, but she just ignored him. Looking around franticly, she saw something under Ironhide's foot.

"Move you're foot! What does that sign say! Please! What does it say!" She screamed, sobbing. Confused, Ironhide moved his foot before lifting the sign up. But Rose didn't need him to tell her what was on the sign, because she had already spotted the broken, crumbled, collapsed building in front of them.

"' _Mission City's Lawyer's''_ Ironhide read out loud and Mikaela brought a hand up to cover her face, tears streaming down. "No… it can't be." Sam muttered, eyes wide. Ratchet was confused. "What of that building?" He questioned, looking down Sam and Mikaela. Crying softly, Mikaela removed her hand from her mouth. "That's where Rose's parents work. And they work today…" She whispered, watching sadly as Rose trembled, staring at the mess. Closing his optics, Ratchet bowed his helm, praying to Primus that her creators were not in the building at the time of the collapse.

Rose trembled as she slowly walked over to the building, and that's when she saw it. A small, feminine hand was sticking out from underneath a large slab of rock, wearing a familiar silver bracelet on the wrist. "NO!" She screamed running over, her heart breaking. Reaching the body, she screamed at Optimus, "Get it off! MOVE THE ROCK!" She cried, and once it was removed, she pulled her mother's lifeless mangled body onto her own. Sobs wrecked her body, the pain in her arm being forgotten by the pain in her heart. Hugging her mother close, she screamed. "Help! Please! Someone please save her!" She cried at the people and bots around her, but they just looked lost. Looking up, she caught Ratchet's sadden gaze. "Ratchet," She confidently, looking deep into his eyes. "You can save her. Yeah, you can." She said nodding, before turning her dazed look on to her mother. "You'll be alright mom, he will save you. I promise." Rose whispered, wiping blood and hair from her mother's slack face. Paicking when Ratchet didn't move, she looking back him, angry tears I her eyes. "Ratchet! Why aren't you saving her! She needs help!" Rose didn't undertand, why wasn't he helping her?!

Ratchet gazed sadly down a little femme, pain seizing his Spark. "Rose… She's gone, little one. I am so sorry." Rose just shook her head. "No," She said holding her mother tighter. "She's not. Right mom? You go on and tell them you're fine. You're just fine." She said, shaking her mother, but there was no response. The autobots had never seen anything so Spark shattering as she tried to wake her dead creator. Panicking, Rose shook her more firmly, but still no response. "Wake up." She said simply, not believing that she was gone. But when again there wasn't a respose, she screamed. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" She cried, her eyes stinging with the onslaught on tears.

Will couldn't watch anymore, so he told Optimus to take Rose and follow the SUV's to a base. They just needed to get Rose away from her mother and into Optimus. With his heart falling into a heavy abyss, he walked over and wrapped his arm around Rose, and pulled her away. But Rose wasn't having any of it as she clutched her mother close. "NO! Rathet's going to save her! I need to stay with her! LET ME GO DAMMIT!" She screamed, thrashing around. Once Will got her to let go, he dragged her away.

The Autobots watched in utter defeat as Rose was torn away from her dead mother, all because of their Primus damned war. Transforming down into his alternate mode, Optimus opened his door as Will placed Rose inside. He quickly shut his door however, when she tried to climb back out. Rose was kicking his door and banging on the door to get out. "What are you doing?! We can't just leave her!" She cried, pulling on the handle, but the door wouldn't open.

Optimus had never felt as defeated as he did now, as he watched Rose try to get to her deceased mother. Pulling away, he drove out of the Mission City, the others following quietly behind. Tired and in pain, Rose put her head in her hands, and screamed.

Screamed so loud, her voice cracked and gave out. She had never felt such soul shattering pain like this. Her mother, her best friend, was dead. But what of her father? Was he dead to? She wouldn't be able to handle it if he died too. Feeling numb all over, Rose just sat in Optimus's cabin, not saying or doing anything. Just staring at nothing. "Rose…" Optimus started, but was interrupted by Rose's emotionless voice. "Don't. Just… Don't." She muttered, not moving a muscle, staring blankly ahead.

Optimus sunk down a little lower on his axles as he drove, his Spark cracking even more, and he feared it would soon shatter. She was so innocent in all of this, and now she has seen the worse of a battle. Loss. He was at a loss as what to do, so he just silently followed the cars in front of him, one his processor racing. But only one thought stuck with him.

When would the suffering end?

XxX

 **Authors Note: I cried writing the ending of this chapter, I could never imagine going through that, losing my mother like that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know its early, but this had been bugging me to write! Please review guys, I love to hear back from you!**

 **Meg**


	6. Chapter 6

***I don't own Transformers or anything affiliated with Transformers. I only own my original characters and plots. All rights go to Michael Bay and Steven Spielberg.***

 ***WARNING FOR ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!***

Rose didn't know where Optimus was taking her, but at the moment, she really didn't care. After the unimaginable pain of seeing her mother's dead body, her whole being just felt numb to everything. Even her now re-opened, bleeding and _fast_ gash on her left forearm. There was fast flow of blood flowing down her arm, soaking Optimus's seats as well as her left leg. She didn't answer Optimus's worried and concerned calls, she just didn't care about anything right now. She just sat in the middle of his seats, head bobbing about when Optimus's moved suddenly or hit a rough patch in the road, staring dazedly out his front window. It was night time now, the dark sky making everything even more gloomy and devastating.

Rose was lost to the world. All the blood loss, heartache and exhaustion taking its toll on her body, making her feel like a balloon, that if she was let go, she would float away into oblivion. And she wanted so desperately to float away right now, to leave all the pain behind. She never asked her this, none of it, if only she had not taken the short cut home in the alleyways, she would have never stumbled in on the Autobots. Never got involved in their stupid war. But yet, she regrets nothing, and its driving to the blink of insanity. Because her mother is dead because of it, damn it! But she would do it all over again and she doesn't understand why. Her mother is _dead_ because of her choice.

But a little voice in the back of her mind whispered, _Even if you hadn't taken Optimus's offer and went straight home, they would of still went to work. The fight would still happen and you would just find out a couple of days later that they have died in Mission City…_ It wasn't her fault, she settled on. It was theirs. The _Decepticons._ Rose couldn't bring herself to blame the Autobots, they fought to protect them, to fight for freedom and the world. They didn't need to, but they did. No, none it is their fault.

Rose was jostled out her thoughts when Optimus's suddenly stopped, the momentum throwing her lethargic, sore body forwards, but Optimus's was fast to wrap is his seatbelts around her body, before she could head butt his dash board. It really shouldn't have jostled her so much, but because she wasn't paying attention, she had no control over her body. "Are you alright?" Optimus questioned, worry evident in his strong voice. Careful not to hurt her anymore, he slowly retracted his seatbelts and placed them back into the holders.

Rose lifted her head slightly, but gave no reply. A sigh was heard from the speakers, and then a click of a door. Wanting to just run away from everything, Rose quickly moved to hop out of Optimus's cabin. Big mistake that was. As soon as she got to his door, she felt very light headed, and tumbled head first out of Optimus's cabin and managed to catch her already gashed up arm on a sharp edge of Optimus's door. A strangled cry left her crack lips, the gash on her forearm, which was from the crook of her elbow down to the middle of her arm, was now slit all the way to the bottom of her palm. The thick crimson coloured liquid was gashing out Rose's arm at an alarming rate.

A cry of pain escaped her when she hit the floor hard on her left shoulder, something cracking and moving on the impact. " _Rose!_ " Several people yelled at once, making her head go dizzy. She didn't feel any pain though, she was numb all over. Which was probably a bad thing. With not a care in the world for her arm or shoulder, or anything really, Rose stumbled onto her feet, blood spurting around as she swayed dangerously from side to side. She went to take a step forwards and wave of light headedness hit her hard, and she collapsed back onto the ground in a heap.

XxX

Agonisingly slowly, Rose felt herself awaken. Opening her eyes tiredly, Rose took in her surroundings. She was in a car. Her parent's car. Looking over to her left, she saw her father in the driver's seat. What? What happened? Why wasn't she at the base? The last thing she remembered was falling out of Optimus's cabin and catching her arm on his door. Looking down, Rose saw the neatly bandaged arm, starting from her wrist, all the way to her shoulder, in a sling. Checking over the rest of her, she noticed she was wearing a white cami top with grey sweat pants. So everything had happened. It wasn't some sort of weird dream. And that means….

Her mother is still gone. Forever. But her father was here.

Swallowing the lump in her dry throat, Rose forced the tears that threatened to fall back and turned to her father. His hair was in a mess, and looked like he hadn't wash it in a while, his face was emotionless as he drove where she assumed was home, and tear stains could be seen down his cheeks. Opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Closing it, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her head snapped up however when her father spoke, his voice cold, cruel and accusing.

"She's dead. Your mother. She'd dead because of you, you ungrateful piece of shit. She made me stay home to wait for you when you didn't come home or answer your phone, you know? She went to work alone. We were meant to go together. She died alone and scared and I should have been there with her…" Clenching his hands tightly on the steering wheel and speeding up on the road, her father continued, "Now I'm alone, she not here and I have look after a child I never wanted, a mistake, a monster who got her own mother killed!" He screamed, slamming on the breaks when they pulled beside their house.

Rose just sat there in the passenger's seat, shocked and hurt, pain consuming her. Her father opened his door, slammed it shut and stormed over to her side. Yanking the door open, her father grabbed her right arm harshly and yanked her out of the car. Yelping, Rose fell the ground, pain shooting from her left arm. She whimpered when her father fisted his hand in her hair, and dragged her into the house, her head stinging by the harsh treatment it was receiving. "Dad! Stop it! Why are you doing this?" She screamed, struggling to get out of his tight grip. Snarling, her father turned her around, punched her firmly in the lip, splitting it. Blood dripped from her lip, onto her white top, as she was flung to the floor.

Rolling onto her hands and knees, Rose raised her hands in surrender. "Dad… pluh-ease, ju- just stop." She sobbed, but her father just ignored her, grabbed her hair again and punched her square in the jaw. Rose's head snapped to the side as she fell and she just laid on the floor in a daze. Her father roared and began punching the walls, leaving dents where he hit. Looking around, empty beer bottle littered the ground, chairs and tables were overturned and-

Her backpack was to the right of her.

As quietly as possible, Rose reached her hand out and into her open bag and felt for her phone. Once her phone was safely in her hand, she pulled it out and quickly placed it in her pocket of her pants, before her father noticed. Seeing that he was still distracted, she started to crawl away, she got halfway to the stairs before he felt a heavy foot slam onto her back. Crying out in panic and pain, Rose turned over and scrambled up. Franticly, she searched for a way out, but her dad had backed her into a corner. "Where do you think you're going, bitch!" Her dad yelled at her. Reaching behind her, she tried to find something to protect herself with. However, her hand came in contact with a door handle and she thanked the Lord. It was the door to their basement.

As fast as her shaking hands could, she yanked the door open and jumped down the stairs. Landing in a heap, she was quick to opening the cold steel door of the basement and threw herself inside and locked the door. With her back to the door, Rose slid down the cold door to the ground, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. Rose didn't know how long she sat there on the ground for, but when her phone started ringing, she almost had a heart attack.

With shaking hands, Rose fumbled for her phone in her pant pocket, and pulled it out. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. The caller ID read _Unknown_. Cautiously, Rose brought the phone to her ear and answered the call. "He-hello?" She stammered out, voice cracking. She almost dropped the phone though, when she heard the voice on the other end.

" _Rose? It is I, Optimus Prime. Is everything alright? You had given us quite the fright when you had passed out. Your human medics had taken you away, and then sent you home. We didn't know any of this until now, and I must say Ratchet is rather…_ displeased _with this information._ " Optimus voice rumbled from her phone. Barely containing her sobs, she tried to steady her voice to reply, but all that came out was sob. " _…Rose…? What is wrong? Why are you crying? Are in need of assistance? Are you hurt?_ " Optimus asked, concern and worry evident in his tone. A click was heard over the line before she Ratchets booming voice assault her ears. " _I knew I should of treated her myself,_ " She heard Ratchet mutter, " _Rose? Talk to us. What is happening? Let us help you, fraggit!_ " He raged, getting annoyed.

She was at a loss of what to do. Did she ask them for help? How could they even help her? She was hiding in her basement from her father for God's sake! She winced when crashes and bangs could be heard from upstairs, echoing around the cold metal room she was hiding in. A growl was heard from her phone, and she wasn't sure who it was from. " _Fraggit, kid. What's going on? We can hear the noise from your side, and it sounds like you're in trouble. Tell us what is going on, slaggit!_ " she was surprised to hear Ironhide's deep voice come over the line, was she on loud speaker, or something?

Deciding what she would do, she starting speaking, her voice full of fear and pain. "H-he's gone cra- crazy!" She cried, sobbing into the phone. Multiple revving engines could be heard on the other line, " _Who?_ " Optimus's deadly calm voice rumbled. Shaking, Rose wiped her now swollen lip, blood gathering on her hand. Wiping her hand on her pants, Rose told them everything. The revving engines grew louder, and that's when she realized they were moving. " _Slag it all to the pit!_ " Ratchet yelled, causing Rose to wince and move the phone away from her face. " _You need to get out of there, Rose. We are on our way, but I fear we will be at least 15 minutes, and that is with breaking the speed limit._ "

Rose shook her head, she couldn't go up there! He's going to kill her! "What?! I can't! He's going to murder me!" She whispered into the phone, fear striking her heart. " _Listen to me, Rose,_ " Optimus started, his voice firm, commanding. " _There is a park not far from your housing unit. Go there, and wait for us. Be strong, Rose. I am sorry to do this, but we must go now. We will get there faster if we concentrate on driving. Go now, Rose. RUN!_ " He boomed, before cutting the line.

Gathering her wits, Rose unlocked the door and slowly creeped up the stairs, wincing whenever a stair cracked. Once she reached the top, she grabbed the baseball bat that was resting by the door. Removing her sling, she ignored the pain in her left arm and clutched the bat with both hands close to her chest. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked out, searching for her father. When she didn't see him anywhere, she made a dash for the front door. She was almost there, when a foot tripped her up, causing her lose her grip on the bat. Falling to the floor Rose crawled to the front door.

A cry of pain left her swollen lips, when she felt something hard whack down onto her right leg. She felt something give, and a scream tore from her. Turning around onto her back, Rose faced her drunken father. He had an almost empty beer bottle in his hand, and the bat was in the other. Downing the last of the drink, her father smashed it across her right cheek, splitting the soft, tender flesh. She felt blood stream down her steadily swelling cheek, but that wasn't her concern right now. No. she father was walking more towards her.

Raising her hand to shield her face, her father brought the bat back down, whacking her left hand out the way, the force snapping the bone. A shrill shriek escaped her as she felt her bone in her wrist snap, the hand bent at an awkward angle with the break. Ignoring her completely, her father continued his assaults, snacking the bat down onto her stomach, the room filled with the crunching of bones, and Rose's agonised wails.

Dropping the bat to the ground, her father straddled her hips, bringing his face close to hers. Tears poured down her pain filled eyes, as she stared to her fathers crazed brown orbs. His breath smelt of beer as he brought his face closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear, his voice filled with anger. "I will kill you for what you did." He sneered down at her, before wrapping his large hands around her small neck, and start to squeeze, cutting the air flow to her lungs. Panicking, Rose grabbed her father hands with one hand, gasping for air and trying to him to release her, but to no avail. Really starting to panic, she threw a hand out try to reach for the bat. Her fingers just touched it, so putting all her strength into it, Rose bucked her hips, grabbed the bat firmly, and whacked her father as hard has she could over the head.

Gasping, she rolled her father's limp body off of her own, and got to her feet. With adrenaline coursing through her body, Rose, with her good hand, yanked the door open, and dashed out of the house and down the street, ignoring the raging pain in her chest as she ran. She ran like she had never ran before, gasping sobs falling from her split lips. She felt her leg cracking as she ran, but she didn't dare stop. Turning sharply around the corner, she came to a clearing. She had never felt such relief when she saw Ratchet and Optimus's altmodes. But what got her was the men standing in front of each.

Rose didn't dwell on it long however, when her leg snapped and crumbled beneath her. "FUCK!" She cried, gathering the men's attention as she started to fall to the ground, a pained whimper escaping her. Before she could hit the ground however, warm hands caught her and picked her up. "Ratchet!" Optimus yelled, looking worriedly down at Rose, who was barely conscious. "Optimus…?" Rose whispered, bewildered at the man who sounded like the one she had come so accustomed to. Optimus turned his holoforms head down and gazed at the injured woman in his arms, a tight smile on his face. "Yes, it is I." He stated simply, carrying her to Ratchet's altmode.

"Put her in the back on the cot, Optimus." Ratchet said gruffly, straining to hold his temper in check. Scanning her broken and frail body, he couldn't contain he feral growl that rumbled from within his vocal processors. His spark rattled angrily in his chassis. A snarl wormed its way onto his holoforms gruff face. How could anyone harm their sparkling like this? She was so innocent, so young.

Setting a sedative up in a syringe, Ratchet walked over to Optimus as he carefully placed Rose onto his cot, but there was no need for the sedative, she had already passed out from the pain. Sighing, Ratchet still gave Rose the sedative and pain relief. "How bad is she, Ratchet?" Optimus questioned, gazing worriedly down at an unconscious Rose. Rubbing his face, Ratchet closed his door and faced his leader. "Let's just get her back to base, first. And by Primus I will be treating her myself." He ground out, before turning sharply and getting into the driver's seat and tearing off out of the clearing and onto the road that will take him to the base.

With a heavy Spark, Optimus did the same, a long, tired sigh escaping his vents.

XxX

 **Authors Note: So, I know this is early, and I that I updated yesterday, but I really wanted to get these chapters out. This chapter is really important because it will shape the whole story.**

 **Please review guys, I love to hear from you!**

 **Meg**


	7. Chapter 7

***I don't own Transformers or anything affiliated with Transformers. I only own my original characters and plots. All rights go to Michael Bay and Steven Spielberg.***

 _Leaves crunched underneath her bare feet, their slick texture causing her to slip as she ran down the dark, tormenting forest. The dark, long branches snapped at her body as she climbed back on her feet, then continued to sprint down the narrow, wet path. They seemed to try and grab her body, looking like deformed faces in the eerily, dark night. A fearful cry left her panting lips as her foot managing to get tangled in an uplifting root, her body smacking into the cold ground with a wet thud. Panting harshly, Rose slipped in the wet mud trying to pull her aching body back up. Her hair clung to her face in muddy clumps, getting into her wide blue eyes. Wiping the hair from her dirtied face, Rose staggered back onto her bloodied and bruised feet, before taking off again._

 _As she ran, the already narrowed path started to close in on her. Twigs, trees, bushes, all started to merge together, closing in on her escape. Speeding up, Rose leapt over the branches that tried to slow her down, and ran like she never ran before. Screaming, Rose jumped the last few ft, just squeezing through the small gap. Twigs and thorns scrapped her arm, legs and face as she fell through the gap in a crumbled heap on to her hands and knees. It wasn't over though, as she felt herself start to sink. Opening her eyes, a cry tore from Rose. Mud, and lots of it, was pulling her down into a muddy abyss. She tried yanking her arms free, but to no avail. She just kept sinking._

 _She was up her neck now, the think mud squeezing her small throat. With a strangled cry, Rose screamed with all her might, her throat burning as mud rushed in and down her throat she did so, choking her. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! NOOO-!"_

 __WWC__

" _-NOOOO…._!"

With a scream, Rose shot up from the bed she was on, her heart pounding in her chest and regretted it immediately. White hot, almost _blinding_ , pain shot through her torso, stealing the scream from her lungs. Hands were immediately around her coxing her to lay back down, shuddering breaths retching from her tightly shut mouth. "Hush now, little one. Slow breaths." Doing as instructed, Rose found her breathing returning back to normal. But the pain, however, didn't. A whimper tore from her slightly parted lips, before it turned to full on sobs. Hands came from behind her and pulled her into a hard chest, fingers running through her hair. She panicked slightly, trying to get out of the soft, but firm grip the unknown person hand on her. Her breaths quickening, the pain in her chest started increasing to almost agonisingly.

However, when the unknown person spoke, Rose found herself calming almost immediately.

"Calm yourself, Rose. It is just me, Optimus Prime. Ratchet is in front of you. No harm shall befall you, you have my word." Optimus's voice sounded behind her. Relaxing completely, Rose went limp in his arms, earning a chuckle from both men. Not realizing she hadn't done it before, Rose shot her eyes open, hissing when the harsh fluorescent lights attacked her eyes. "Turn the blooming lights off, would you." She mumbled and went to rub her eyes with her hand, but when something hard whacked her in the face, she reopened them to see her left hand was in a cast. From her elbow, down to her fingers.

Squinting her eyes, Rose brought the bright white cast closer to her face, but her chest gathered her attention first. Her white cami top was gone, and instead there was white bandaging covering her whole chest. Drawing her eyes together, Rose studied her bandaged chest. The bandages covered just below her breasts (and she was thankful she had a bra on, or it would of been a little bit awkward) and halfway down her stomach.

Her wide eyes then travelled down to her right leg, which was also in wrapped up in a bandage, starting from her ankle, to the just beneath her knee. Her eyes also caught the man stood at the foot of her 'Bed'. Her breath hitch slightly, as she took in the form. He had on a dark, navy blue bottom up shirt with a yellow tie, with a white lab coat on over, with light brown pant trousers. Travelling up to the face, the 'man' was raising an eyebrow at her and had his arms crossed. Ignoring him, who huffed, she continued her observation. He looked be in his mid-forties, his dark brown hair greying at the roots, a slight beard, and bright blue eyes.

Eyes widening in realisation, Rose gasped, ignoring the twinge of pain in her chest. " _Ratchet_?" She questioned, disbelief noticeable in her tone. Ratchet nodded, moving to sit on her bed. "Bu-but, _how_?" She asked, not believing it. He was a robot, for God's sake! How could be human?! "It's simple really, I just used the…." Zoning out, she asked what they hoped she wouldn't, cutting Ratchet's explanation off. "What happened to me?" She questioned, struggling to remember what caused her be in such a state. She remembered the battle in Mission City, her… mother's death and riding with Optimus. But nothing else.

Optimus, who hadn't said a word, moved from behind her, gently moving her into a sitting positon, gathering pillows to make her comfortable. All the while Rose studied his form. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt that hugged his strong body perfectly, showing off his lean muscles underneath, dark blue jeans covered his long strong legs and black combat boots accented his feet. "Ahem." Jumping slightly, Rose raised her eyes to see that Optimus was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, Rose tucked a piece of hair behind her eyes, smiling shyly up at him. Optimus flashed her a smile in return, making her belly do a flip flops. But it soon disappeared, a sad glint returning to his gaze.

She was starting to get anxious now. She felt like there was something she was forgetting. "Okay, come on now guys. Seriously, what happened? I don't remember! And it feels like it's something I should!" She shouted, leaning forward pinning them with worried look. Ratchet frowned, moving toward her. "You shouldn't lean forward like that. You sustained an injury to your neck and I rather you not stress it." He stated, before placing a gentle hand to her neck to inspect it.

But that simple touch to her neck brought all of her memories of the past 24 hours crashing down on her. Her father….. he…. he…..he had _hurt_ her _._ Tried to _kill_ her!

" _I will kill you for what you did."_

Her father's chilling voice whispered in her mind, but to Rose it felt like he was in the room with her, his hands tight around her neck, sucking away at her oxygen like a leech. With a piecing shriek that surprised both men, Rose wretched her head away from Ratchet's hands. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" She screamed, eyes tightly closed. Ratchet stood there, momentarily stunned before his codes set in. Rushing forwards, he instructed Optimus to grab her hands. But before Optimus could move, the door to the MedBay smashed open and the human medics ran in, as well as the rest of Autobots.

"What's going on in here!? This is exactly why I been hesitant to let them treat the patient in the first place!" An angered voice boomed through in the small room, frightening Rose even further. Another terrified scream tore from her as she tried to make herself smaller. All heads shot towards her, humans and Autobots sizing each other up. The human medic, who Ratchet didn't know the name of, shoved past a fragged off Ironhide, and stormed over to Rose. But as he got closer, she only screamed louder, curling up more.

And that was the last straw for Ratchet. "Stay right there, do not come any closer." Ratchet ground out, glaring deathly at the human medic. He had an idea. Slowly, he started to back away from Rose, motioning for Optimus to go the same. Standing by the door now, Ratchet turned a annoyed eyes to the smug human medic. "Try and move towards her." He snapped, wanting nothing more to smack the smirk of his face. If this suspicion was correct, he won't be smirking in a minute.

Ratchet, Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, as well as Will and Epps, watched intently as the human medic walked over to a whimpering Rose.

"Miss Williams? My name Jeffery Yandel, but you can call me Jeff. I am a human medi-"He never got to finish, because Rose's terrified shriek cut him off. Jeffery looked confused and tried to move closer, but Rose grabbed the clock at the side of the table and threw it at his head. Barely moving in time, Jeff moved back toward the door and stood next to William Lennox. "William and Robert. If you could please do the same." Ratchet instructed, motioning towards the girl on the bed, never moving his eyes away from Rose. Casting a wary eye on the girl, they both moved towards Rose, trying the same technique as Jeff. But Rose just screamed and tried to get away.

"Hmmph." Rubbing his chin, Ratchet looked over to Ironhide and motioned with his head to go over to Rose. With a nod, Ironhide slowly walked over to Rose, making sure to keep his hand up so she saw his wasn't armed. "Kid? Kid, It's Ironhide. You are safe." He rumbled, getting farthest than the others.

Sniffing, Rose looked up recognising the voice. She stiffened however when she didn't recognise the man. A whimper tore from her, causing a frown to adorn his holoforms face. That's when it hit him. Understanding came across him, "Rose, this is my holoform, just like what Ratchet and Optimus has. It helps us blend in." He explained, moving to sit on her bed. "H-Hide?" Rose asked, her voice broken and cracked from screaming. Grunting in reply, he gave her a small smile. Rose relaxed slightly, but she still looked uneasy.

 **:.** _ **Alright, you going to tell us this idea of yours, or are you going to have us guess? Although I think I have a suspicion.**_ **:.** Ironhide asked over the comm. Nodding, Ratchet told them his suspicion.

"Rose is afraid of humans. I am uncertain if it is male and females, or just males in specific. But, she is afraid." He announced, looking everyone in the room. Will and Epps nodded before moving to leave the room, saying if that Ratchet Is correct, that they should limit human contact for now. Will paused however, when he had a thought. "Then how come she's not afraid of Ironhide then?" He asked, looking at Ratchet, but it was Optimus who answered him. "Because we are not human, and she knows that will never harm her, or let harm befall her." He said simply before walking over to Rose. She didn't even flinch. Ratchet nodded, "Simple as that." He repeated, gazing sadly at Rose.

Will signed softly, before taking his leave.

 __WWC__

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for taking forever to update and that this is a short chapter! I'll make it up to you guys! College dropped a shit load of assignments on me and that's what I've been doing! And I had a teeny tiny, mental break down…. So I've been dealing with a lot of crap lately….

Anyway…. Please review, it makes me feel better knowing you guys re enjoying my story!

Meg


	8. Chapter 8

***I don't own Transformers or anything affiliated with Transformers. I only own my original characters and plots. All rights go to Michael Bay and Steven Spielberg.***

She sat with her head cradled in her hands, a few stray tears escaping from her tightly closed eyes. The pain in her body was no match to the pain within her heart and soul. She was broken. Beaten. Crushed. Her own flesh and blood had done this to her. Broke her in ways she didn't know was possible. Oh how she wishes her mother was here to guide her. She always knew what to do, what to say to make it better. Rose would always go to her mother with her problems, she was her confident. She would never judge her, just listen. She wouldn't say anything back, she would just sit and listen to her, only speaking when Rose would ask her opinion.

But she isn't here anymore.

And that harsh reality was breaking her apart. Tearing her up into little pieces, before blowing away carelessly in the wind. She felt so alone. She felt so empty, lifeless. That if someone touched her, she would abliterate into ash. No matter what anybody says about grief and about time healing wounds, the truth is, there are curtain sorrows that never fade away, until the heart stops beating and the last breath is taken. The only thing really grounding her right now is the bodies surrounding her bed, sat patiently in chairs.

Removing her heads from her face, Rose inhaled deeply. The sharp smell of sanitizer attacked her nose, making her eyes water. Her reddened, puffy swollen eyes cracked open, gazed dazedly across the room. In the corner of her vision she saw Optimus lean forward, his strong arms placed on his knees. He ran a hand through his dark hair, before straightening. She could feel his eyes boring into the side on her head; so she turned and faced him, wincing slightly at the painful pull her battered ribs gave. It didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room, some voicing their anger, some concealing it. She saw Jazz clench his hands to together, but no anger showed on his face, it remained calm. Whereas Ratchet gave a deep chesty growl, that rattled her bones. Ironhide wasn't any different.

But it was Optimus's reaction that struck her the most as her eyes locked with his. His piecing blue eyes bored into to own, their blue depths pulling her into his intense gaze. She felt the breath rush from her lungs like she had been punched in the gut. She thought she saw a flicker of emotion in those blue depths, but before she could decipher it, it was gone, replaced by a cool indifference. She felt so drawn to his gaze, like he was trying to see into her very soul. Rose watched intently as the muscles in his arms rippled as he moved, folding them over his broad chest before clearing his throat. She found herself watching the way his Adams apple bobbed when he cleared his throat.

"Rose… we need to talk about your father."

Like a rubber band snapping, Rose felt herself crash back into herself. Shaking her head to get rid of the haze that had fell over her, she turned her blue eyes onto Optimus. "Do we have to? What of him?" She muttered, her voice broken. God, she survived the battle in Mission City, against massive evil robots, and she couldn't survive this? No, she was better than that. She never let that man get to her before, she would not let this knock her down. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she straighten her back, and looked directly at Optimus, her face strong. She thought she saw pride flicker across Ratchet features before he masked it. Her composure crumbled however, when Optimus spoke.

"Rose… something has happened to your father. There was an explosion at your family unit, your father did not survive. The humans are suspecting it was a gas leak, but we think differently. Bumblebee has reported that he sensed a Cybertronian signature, so we suspect it was an attack. We do not know why they have targeted you… Rose?" Optimus questioned midsentence. Rose was trembling, her hands shaking, and her breaths coming out in short bursts. Concerned, Optimus leaned forward and placed a large hand over her small shaking ones, halting the shaking.

Breathing heavily, Rose lifted her head. "You know, Rose isn't really my name." She said, her voice haunted.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. So ignoring their shocked faces, she continued. "Rose is only a nickname. My real name is Rosalyn. I just tell people my name is Rose because that's what my father always called me. He said he didn't like my real name. I would ask why they didn't change it, but they said it was too much hassle," A sad laugh escaped her. No one dared move as she spoke. It was the most they had gotten out of her all day.

"But my mother would always call me Rosalyn when my dad wasn't around. Her mother was called Rosalyn, who I never met because she died before I was born. Truth is, I like my real name. Rosalyn. She is the other part of me, the part that no one knew about. The little girl that never had to deal with her horrible father, the girl that was buried underneath all the hurt and heartache so she would never have to deal with it. But I'm setting her free now. Both my parents are dead. Everything is going to change know. For the better or worse? I don't know," Wiping a few tears that had fallen, Rosalyn took a deep breath and continued, "But I want to start over. I don't know what the future will bring, but I will face it head on. As Rosalyn."

The room was struck into the silence once Rosalyn had finished speaking. That was soon broken by Jazz's wolf whistling. "Well, 'lil lady, tha' was some speech." He said, a grin on his handsome face. "It certainly was," Optimus said, a smile playing on is lips.

Again Rosalyn found herself entranced by his smile and she had to duck her head to hide her blush. _Get yourself together, Rosalyn!_ She whispered harshly to herself. Deciding to change the subject, Rosalyn turned to Ratchet. "When can I leave this room?" She questioned, itching to leave the room and _move_. She was fed up of sitting and doing nothing. She needed _out of this room_. She never did well sitting still.

Ratchet stood up and indicated she lift her top. "Your ribs were thankfully not broken, only badly bruised," Lifting her shirt, she watched as Ratchet undid the bandages. They were only slightly bruised, but damn did they hurt. She didn't want to know what it of felt like if they were broken. After examining her ribs a bit more, Ratchet told her to but her top back down. But he didn't reapplied the bandage. At her confused look, Ratchet said that it wasn't serious and didn't need the bandaging anymore. Rosalyn only nodded mutely.

Ratchet walked to the end of her bed and pulled the covers back to her bandaged leg. _I guess It's not broken if there is no cast on it._ She thought to herself. "Now, your leg is not broken, but it has sustained some serious damage. From the pressure you put on it by running, you sprained your ankle, but somehow you tore the tendons in your thigh. How did that happen?" Ratchet questioned as he put the cover back over her leg.

Rosalyn couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran down her spine remembering what that man did. "Baseball bat. He hit me with it when I tried to crawl away. That's how I broke my hand, I tried to protect my face." She whispered. Gods, she just wanted to forget it ever happened. "And your face?" Ironhide growled out, hands clenched tightly at his sides. Her face? At her confused look, Ratchet fetched a small mirror and placed it in her lap.

Taking a deep breath in, Rosalyn lifted the mirror and slowly turned it around. The breath rushed out of lungs when she looked into the mirror. She didn't recognise the girl staring back. The girl had dull blue eyes that were black and bruised. There was a long, deep cut on her that started from her temple, down to her chin her right side of her face. There were numerous stitches in her face, keeping the gash from opening. Lifting her hand, she slowly traced the gash. "Unfortunately, it will leave a scar. I tried my best to make it so it would not stand out so much, but it will." Ratchet said, a sadness evident in his voice.

Rosalyn lowered the mirror and gave it back to Ratchet. She needed out of this room. She needed a distraction. "So, what's the verdict Doc? Can I leave this room, or am I to live here forever? Not that I don't mind your company, but a girl needs her air." She said, a fake grin on her face. Ratchet looked sad, but she didn't take any notice. "Well, yes you can leave, but only if you use crutches," A disgusted look came across Rosalyn's face, "No exceptions." He finished firmly, giving Rosalyn a stern look. She huffed, but conceded. "Fine." She muttered, crossing her arms angrily.

"My, my, are you sulking Rozzie?" Jazz teased, an easy grin on his face. Rosalyn only sunk deeper into the bed, an angry scowl on her face. "No," She mumbled. "And don't start calling me that, or I'll start call you Jazzie, Jazzie." She said, a smirk on her face, which Jazz easily matched. "Jazzie is just fine for me, Rozzie!" He said happily, pouncing a little in his seat. Rosalyn had a look of disbelief on her face. She looked at Optimus, "Is he being serious?" She asked, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Optimus looked amused, but exasperated. "Yes, unfortunately." He rumbled, shaking his head. Jazz looked offended and placed a hand on his heart. "Oh boss bot. That hurt!" He said dramatically, before fulling to the ground clutching his 'Heart'. "Oh how, shall thee cope? My heart has been broken by thee!" Shaking his head, a chuckle rumbled from Optimus.

A laugh fell from Rosalyn, a joyful laugh that had everyone look to her. Embarrassed, Rosalyn tucked a piece of hair behind her head. Grunting, Ironhide caught everyone's attention. "So we going or what, Prime?" He questioned gruffly. What? Where were they going? "Where are you going?" She questioned. Optimus glanced at her briefly before looking at Ratchet. Ratchet nodded, as did the others. "We are going to meet up with Samuel. We can come if you like." Optimus asked, a kind tone to his voice.

Eager to leave the room, Rosalyn was fast to answer. "Yes! Take me with you! Get me out of this blasted bed and room!" She cheered. They all merely shook their heads at her antics. Ratchet walked over with a clean pile of clothes and set them on the bed. "Get dressed and we will leave." He said before exiting the room, the others following.

Getting dressed was a challenge with a broken arm and bandaged leg, but she managed to. Ratchet walked in then with her crutches and she gave them the evil eye. "It's either these, or you don't go." Ratchet said, with his arms crossed over his chest. With an exaggerated huff, Rosalyn snatched the crutches from the bed and started towards the door, hopping oddly. "That's a good girl." Ratchet said, earning a glare from Rosalyn. Walking out the door, Rosalyn pointedly ignored Ratchet, raised her chin and took a left and walked off. A chuckled from Ratchet stopped her. "It's the other way, Rosalyn." Her face reddening, she turned on her heel and stalked past Ratchet, who was leaning against the door shaking his head.

"I knew that." Was all she said before following Ratchet down the hall.

_WWC_

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys! Sorry it's a short chapter again! But I promise it will be longer next time!

Please review guys! It helps me write faster!

Meg,


	9. NOT AN UPDATE SORRY!

Hey guys! So sorry this is not a chapter! I know I haven't been around in a long long time, and I'm so sorry for that! But a lot has happened this past few years that I won't get into.

As for this story, the reason you haven't seen anything for a while is because I was writing the whole story and when it was completed, I was going to just posted whole thing! I had up to Chapter 46 written and it was almost at 200,000 words! But then my computer got dropped in the bath and I lost EVERYTHING! I was so damn upset it wasn't even funny...

So, because of this , I also lost all the other stuff for the other stories I'm writing, so hence what I'm about the ask.

I've just put a poll up on my profile asking which you would like me to do. I'm only going to focus on one thing, I will only doing which ever gets the most popular. So pick if you would rather me continue writing only ONE of my already posted stories, or if you would like me to start a whole new fic which will be a Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/OC story.

Again I'm so so sorry for everything and I look forward to seeing what you guys choose!

Poll closes on Monday next week

-Meg


	10. THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED!

The Poll is now closed! Although not a lot of people voted, most people voted for the Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker fic! Which I am glad because I do actually have permission from DaemonicKitten to borrow some stuff from Her Twins, which is a Sides/OC/Sunny story. If you haven't read it yet, go and check it out! Its awesome!

Anyway, so I'm going to go and continue to plan this story out, to make it a kick aft story!

Let me know what you guys think of this :)

See you soon!


End file.
